


Love isn't measured in days

by Zozaaaa



Series: Smornby and Hatsome [1]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast, smornby - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross finds Alex crying after a break-up and takes him out for coffee, can love spark twice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love isn't measured in days

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH! This has to be the best and longest fic I've ever wrote. Big thanks to tumblr user yogdad for helping me write some parts to fulfill all your NSFW needs. Enjoy!

Ross had just finished his shopping in Superdry and he was about to go home when he spotted a tall stranger sat on the floor with his head in his lap. The man looked like he was actually about to cry… oh wait, he was. Ross bit his lip, not sure what to do, he hated seeing strangers so sad. Deciding he would help the stranger, he walked into Sainsbury’s, which was conveniently around the corner, and went to the chocolate and sweets aisle. It didn’t take him long to find a nice box of chocolates (with none of that turkish delight crap) and took it to the cashier. Ross waited impatiently in the queue, afraid the stranger would’ve left by the time he got to him. The brunette cashier lady gave him a smile, it was quite obvious she had taken a liking to him. Ross didn't have time or the effort for flirting today, someone had to cheer this man up, and it was going to be him.

"Are those for your girlfriend?" The cashier lady asked, batting her eyelids at him. Ross was annoyed that she would ask him a personal question at a time like this. Ross handed her the money, wishing she would hurry up. Normally he wouldn’t complain about things like this, but his temper seemed rather short today.

"No, it's for...a friend" he replied, ending the conversation there and then, quickly scooping up the chocolates and shoving his change into his jean pocket. He raced out the door, his heart pounding, beating against his ribcage. He really wanted to give these to the stranger, so a wave of relief flowed through him when he saw the stranger still sat on the floor, crying. He walked over to him slowly, unsure of what to say, so he tapped the tall ginger man on the shoulder, careful not to upset him any further. He waited until the stranger was staring at him, through his tear-strewn eyes. Ross bent down to his level and placed the box of chocolates next to him. The stranger looked down at the box, then back up at the dark-haired man and smiled weakly.

“I thought you looked like you could do with some cheering up. What seems to be the matter?” Ross asked him, searching for the packet of tissues in his bag frantically. When he found them, he extracted one from the packet and handed it to him.

“Thanks..you know.. for the chocolates..and the tissues, of course” He sniffled. He was still crying, but there were less tears now. Ross gave him a smile of encouragement, and offered to discuss this over a coffee.

The pair pretty much walked in silence, the coffee shop was only on the next street. Ross opened the door for Alex, his eyes were focussed on the tall brown haired man who stood glaring at them. He made Ross feel quite uncomfortable... There was just something about him that he couldn't put his finger on. He wandered over to the queue and got out his wallet. He watched the stranger sit down and put his head on the table. Ross was unsure what the stranger liked, so he bought them both a Latte, avoiding the cashier woman for the second time today.

He walked over, being careful not to spill any. Ross sat next to the man and handed him a Latte, hoping that would somehow help him feel better. “What happened?” He asked, timidly, fully aware that the waiter was still looking at them.

“My girlfriend.. she- she broke up with me in front of... everyone. How can someone do that!” He exclaimed, tears running down his face again. His voice became cracked and full of emotion. “I loved her so fucking much. I don’t see why it went wrong.” He managed to get out, before he dropped his head back onto the table and sobbed.

“What did she say to you when you broke up?” “She told me I was selfish and putting work over our relationship. That we didn’t go out anywhere anymore because I was always too tired. It’s not my fault the boss is giving me a hard time. She expects me to work double the hours for half the pay. I just wanted to make my girlfriend happy.. but I guess that’s not possible anymore..” He mumbled, the last part of his sentence trailing off into an empty void.

Ross couldn’t think of anything to do other than give the poor guy a friendly hug. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright, you’ll see the light at the end of the tunnel. I understand it’s going to be hard to forget her or accept the breakup, but you’ll get over it one day, and I’m here to support you through it” He explained, pulling the man in closer. “I don’t even know your name, what is it? I’m Ross by the way.”

“I’m Alex Smith" he said, pulling out of the hug and grabbing some tissues from the table. He wiped the tears from his eyes for the second time today and stuffed them into his pocket.

Ross felt like someone was watching them, and he wasn’t wrong there.The tall, six foot, brown-haired waiter, who had been watching the pair closely for a while now, came over to them and whispered:

“Um.. could you be a little less… er… you know, **_public_** , with your relationship, please. This is a restaurant after all” he said, after he offered a tense smile, eyes shifting between the two almost subtly.”There are children here. If they caught wind of this… God…”

Ross narrowed his sea-green eyes, challenging the waiters brown ones, before slowly turning red with anger. No, not just anger, hatred. How could ANYONE have the nerve to say that to him, to say that to anyone?

The man continued: “Seriously though. I simply must ask you to stop. It’s bad enough that homosexuals are in our media, but now where we eat…” he chuckled. It was full of bitterness, maybe some actual shock in there too that two men could go out as friends. “Actually, I’ve changed my mind. I’m going to have to ask you to leave the shop. We don’t serve the homosexuals here. Go and find some other coffee shop that accept your sins.” He almost shouted, making sure everyone could hear.

Smith was silent, looking away, out the window. It was bad enough that he had been broken up with, but labelled as a man who was apparently “below” the standards of some prick… that really hurt his feelings. He didn’t even want to look at the waiter, afraid he might get beat up or verbally abused again. Ross on the other hand, was unable to contain his anger anymore; he shoved the man on the floor.

“Now listen here and listen good,” he said, fully aware that the general public were able to hear this conversation, who had been willfully ignoring them before now. “It’s bad enough that this poor man is fucking heartbroken because the love of his life just broke up with him, but now you’re telling me to get out of the store simply because **I FUCKING HUGGED HIM TO MAKE HIM FEEL A BIT BETTER**. That’s what you’re saying, right?”

The waiter chuckled, his laugh filled with bitter evil and cruel, ignorant thoughts. “His girlfriend only broke up with him because she knew that he’d turn out like this. He’s fucking ugly anyway like you, all homosexuals are.” He picked himself up off the floor, and dusted himself down, trying to gather the sympathy from the customers.

“Who gave you the right to make his life decisions for him? Why don't you go and shove your fucking homophobic opinion where the sun don’t fucking shine, because that’s what I’m about to do!” Ross was fuming.

That was the last straw. Not just for Ross, no, but for a seemingly inconspicuous waiter who had kindly served them today. Seizing the opportunity, he turned round and squared up to the man - well as much as he possibly could, after all, he is only 5ft 9 - and drew in a sharp breath. “Here’s a tip for you, why don’t _YOU_ get your ignorant little arsehole out of here before I do you in. I can’t believe I’ve worked here for the past year knowing someone who is a fucking prick.”

The taller man laughed and found it hilarious that someone smaller than him would think they could beat him up. “Oh yeah. Go on then. Make me leave.”

The brown haired man couldn’t resist the temptation any longer. He curled his fingers into a ball and clenched his fist, ready to punch. He shifted all his weight and power into his left arm and punched him square on the nose. Within seconds, blood was cascading down his face and the tall waiter was in severe pain, he suspected he had broken his nose. People started clapping, thanking the man for doing the right thing.“You’ve got off lightly this time. If you think you’re going to hurt this man any more, then I have news for you.”

The brown-haired man came and sat opposite Ross, to apologise for his ‘friend’s’ actions. “I’m really sorry about that homophobic asshole, I saw you were just trying to cheer your friend up. I’ll speak to the manager about him to see if I can get him fired.” And with that, the man stood up and went back to serving.

Ross nodded in appreciation and recognition of the man’s bravery and fished his newly -bought grey superdry hoodie out of his bag. He wasn’t sure what to do about Smith, he shifted his weight back and forth on the seat uncomfortably, hoping Smith would at least say something, but the man just sat in silence with his head on the table facing out the window, bewildered by the amount of support he was getting. Ross took a gentle sip of his coffee, and urged Smith to do the same. He watched as a small smile crept up his face, as he indulged in the pleasure of a hot drink. He downed it in one, not caring if the smooth liquid was burning the back of his throat. It was lukewarm anyway now. Of course, all this drink had to go somewhere, so he clambered awkwardly over Ross, making a dash for the bathroom.

Ross waited for him, in anticipation and downed his drink too, hoping they could leave the café when Smith returned. Crossing one arm across his chest, and resting his head on his hand, he pondered on whether to invite the man back to his flat to make sure he wouldn’t be lonely for the night. When Smith returned, he was red in the face. He mumbled something to Ross about wanting to leave and get some fresh air before he thought about how to kill himself. Ross became extremely worried for his new friend, and led him out of the shop.

“You might as well just leave me now, I’m not really a use to anyone. Thanks for all the nice things you did for me though.. I appreciate someone cares a bit.”

“Hey don’t you dare say anything like that! I can’t leave you bearing the responsibility I could’ve saved your life but I chose to leave you here in this state instead. You can come and spend the night at mine and we can work something out when you feel better mate. Smith looked at him and this time it was him biting his lip.

“A-are you sure that’s ok?” he asked, hoping the answer would be yes. Ross simply nodded his head, and beckoned for Smith to follow Ross to the car park. The whole car ride home was silent, Smith was twiddling his thumbs and was busy looking down into his lap whilst Ross was concentrating on not crashing the car.

They arrived at Ross’ apartment and Smith was shattered. Without saying anything, he clambered into Ross’ bed under the sheets and fell asleep. Ross sighed as he looked at the clock, it was 6pm. Even though Ross felt tired too, for it had been a long day for him as well, he made himself an omelette and ate on his own, as usual.

By the time it reached midnight, Ross could no longer stay awake and he had watched pretty much every episode of ‘how clean is your house’ back to back. He let out another sigh, and wandered over to the bed where Alex was sleeping. He certainly wasn’t going to sleep on the floor, so he had no other choice but to get into bed with Smith. He felt it would be too awkward stripping down into his boxers having only met the stranger today, so he just stayed in his clothes and clambered into bed. Ross had to shove Smith over to the other side of the bed so he could actually lie down. He thought Smith would be fast asleep but little did he know Smith was wide awake. Ross blushed when the stranger had put his head on his stomach and wrapped his arm across his chest, but did nothing to move it. He kinda liked it, he felt..safe.

Smith liked the way Ross smelt, it reminded him of home. He desperately wanted Ross to be his friend, after all, he had pretty much saved his life…

The pair slept all night, still huddled close together under the sheets. Ross was first to wake in the morning. “Damn. How am I meant to get out of bed with him laying across my chest!” Ross thought to himself. He couldn’t complain though, it felt good having someone fall asleep on him..it’s been 2 years since he last had a girlfriend. Ross just lay there, awake, watching the rising and falling of his chest upon which Smith lay sprawled across. He seemed fast asleep, but he wasn’t. Smith was lying there, quite enjoying the company. He knew Ross was awake, but he just wanted to lie there for a while, thinking about how kind Ross was to him yesterday.

After 5 minutes, Smith looked up at Ross and said “Good morning mate. Thanks for helping me out yesterday.” He grinned and rolled over Ross, straight out of the other side of the bed, making Ross howl with laughter. There was a loud noise as he hit the floor.“C’mon, it’s not that funny, give me a break!” Smith replied from the floor.

“Are you feeling hungry at all? I can make some mean pancakes” Ross asked, getting out of bed, although not quite as dramatically as Smith. Ross couldn’t be bothered to change, after all, his clothes smelt fine to him - although maybe that was because he smelt of Smith - so he stumbled to the kitchen, still pretty much half-asleep.

Smith, on the other hand, was hauling himself off the floor by grabbing onto the duvet, only to end up pulling the quilt on top of him and end up in a fit of laughter again. Ross looked over from the kitchen and started to laugh with him.

“How you feeling today Smith? Do you feel ready to go home yet?” In all honesty, Smith was feeling a lot better after spending a night with Ross, but he didn’t want to go home just yet. He couldn’t leave Ross now, he’d only just met him. So he replied with “Yeah, I guess I’m feeling better... I can’t seem to get her out of my head- I’ll probably be fine, though.” He mumbled quickly, as he pulled the quilt off his head, making his hair even messier. This time, he managed to get off the floor and walk to the kitchen, where the fresh smell of pancakes greeted him.

Alex was starving, his stomach grumbling like an ogre. He leaned over the counter top, his elbow resting on the worktop. “Smells great” he commented, hoping that would gain him seconds.

“Haha, just like you then” Ross chuckled to himself, but it was loud enough for Smith to hear. Smith blushed, feeling rather flattered by the unexpected passing comment. Ross blushed too, thinking his comment was inaudible. Leaving the pancakes in the pan to cook for a moment, he wandered over to Alex, who was still leaning over the worktop. Ross stood there, hands on his hips and biting his lip, as he always did when he was nervous. Ross didn’t know what to say really, so he asked “How many pancakes do you want?” as he slowly walked over to greet the handsome figure on the other side of the countertop. “Well.. I was hoping I could have seconds, I’m a big pancake fan, you see.” The tall man replied.

Ross leaned over the counter, only a few inches away from his friend. “Smith, I know you were totally awake last night when you fell ‘asleep’ on me, you know that, right?” He smirked under his breath.

“Yeah, I totally knew I was awake when I did that too. What a coincidence” He laughed, their faces becoming closer. Ross watched Alex closed his eyes, and got the signal it was time for a kiss. Ross leaned in closer, their lips almost touching --

 **“BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!”** **The fire alarm went off, full rage mode. It was trying to tell Ross that now is not the time for sexy time.**

 **“OH SHIT THE PANCAKES”** Ross exclaimed, wishing he didn’t have to leave, but if he didn’t he knew he would end up setting the whole place on fire. Alex started giggling to himself, the fire alarm always knew how to end a good time. “ See if you can find a towel anywhere to get rid of the smoke” Ross ordered. Alex started going through every drawer in sight, but he only found cutlery and plates. He thought the best thing to do would be to take his shirt off, seemings how that could be the only logical explanation. With a swift yank, he pulled the maroon t-shirt over his head. This ultimately led him to a weird African rain-dance, desperately trying to waft the smoke away so they could regain some peace in the house again. Ross had picked up the saucepan and had practically thrown it into the sink, the water sizzling as it hit the boiling pan. He managed to turn round just in time to see Alex wafting his shirt around. Ross decided to look further down, as Alex was already pre-occupied by summoning the rain gods. He managed to get a glance at his happy trail before he had to quickly avert his eyes elsewhere because Smith turned back round with a massive grin on his face. He was having the time of his life. He certainly looked a lot happier than yesterday, unless.. no. Ross shunned the thought from his mind; why would anyone want to stay with him? The thought was put quickly out of his mind as the fire alarm stopped beeping. Thank christ for that. Or the rain gods.

Smith put his shirt back on, much to Ross’ dismay. “Up for round 2 of pancake making?” He chuckled.

“I think that’s enough pancakes for a while, how about we push the boat out and order a pizza?” Ross suggested, hoping his friend would say no. As much as Ross loved pizza, 9 am in the morning was not the time for another none pizza with left beef prank. “Or, we could skip breakfast altogether, but judging by the sound of your stomach I say that isn’t an option.” he observed. On cue, Alex’s stomach rumbled, causing them both to go into fits of laughter once more.

“Or, why don’t I give you a surprise and whip up something nice using your food?” Alex announced, hoping the answer would be yes. Ross was still unsure about his friend being in possession of knives and hot things, but agreed anyway. Ross practically danced over to the sofa and jumped on it with a satisfying FLUMPF. Outstretched, he reached for the tv remote on the end of the sofa, but it was that bit too far. Ross forgot the tv and looked on the coffee table. Shit.The magazines. He could not let Smith see them. No way on this planet. He was meant to chuck them out years ago, it was a secret santa present from his co-worker for a joke. Shit, shit, shit, shit. How was he going to get rid of them when Smith was in the kitchen, where the bin was. He looked about frantically, maybe he could put a coat on top? No, Smith would only later pick his coat up. He had to think fast, he could see Smith putting food on the plate. In desperation, Ross grabbed the magazines and shoved them under the sofa, hoping nobody would ever find them.

“Here we are!” Smith said excitedly. He had already set the dish out on the dining table. Ross laughed when he saw what he had prepared.

“Egg and soldiers! Man I haven’t had this since I was a kid!” Ross ran to the table and sat down, eager to get the shell cracked open.

Smith laughed and replied “You are still a kid Ross, I mean, look at you!” Ross laughed, and started eating. “So what’s your plans for today, Ross?”

“I don’t know really, I hadn’t exactly planned on doing anything. If I didn’t have guests I would probably still be in bed fast asleep.”

“Well, we can go and do that if you want” Alex smirked. “I’m still pretty tired actually.” He finished his egg and soldiers in pretty much one mouthful and having said that he was still tired , he got up from the table and put his plate in the sink. He walked straight past Ross, smiling, and clambered back into bed. Just like that. Smith was asleep again.

That bastard.

Ross thought he might as well tidy up the flat now it seemed like Smith would be here for another night. He didn’t want any more er.. slip ups like the magazines again. Ross strolled over to the sink with his plate and turned the tap on. He watched as the sink filled with warm water and bubbles as he added some washing up liquid. He looked over to his bed and sighed. Even though he had only met the man yesterday, he was..falling in love with him. Ross let out another sigh and turned the tap off, leaving the plates to soak in the bubbles.

Ross had a little look around his flat to see if he’d left anymore things lying around that he didn’t want Smith to see and then returned to the kitchen back to the same position. He just couldn’t stop staring at him. Ross took a deep breath and walked over to the man that lay in his bed. Should he get into bed with him? After all, he did offer, didn’t he? What was it he said? “Well, we can go and do that if you want” Now that’s an offer Ross couldn’t refuse. He was still tired anyway so he might as well just go back to bed.

“Come to join me then have you? I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist you saucy bugger.” Ross fell over in surprise, he thought Smith was asleep. Does Smith ever actually sleep or does he just lay there ready to scare him all the time? Smith rolled over, one hand clutching the duvet, his other hand outstretched towards him. “Here you go, I’ll give you a hand up. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Ross reached his arm up, clasping Smith’s muscular forearm with lithe fingers. “Ok, on three, one, two- FUCK!” Alex’s arms flailed wildly as he was pulled onto the floor by Ross before he was ready, landing directly on top of Ross. “What don’t you get about on three?” Not that he was complaining about his current position, as such.

“Oops?” Ross offered, the smothered smile on his lips saying otherwise. There was a beat of silence between them as they were hyper aware of their current position, the way their chests were pressed flush to each other, how the curve of Ross’ wrist slot perfectly against Smith’s hip. Ross licked his lips in trepidation, heat pooling in his crotch as he flicked his eyes towards Smith’s lips. Shifting slightly would have broke the moment and the tension flowing thickly between them, and so he could only breathe heavily as a flush darkened his cheeks and Alex was slowly alerted to what was stirring below.

Ross was oblivious to Smith’s inner turmoil, desperately wanting to make a move on Ross but not wanting it to seem like he was being pushy or a rebound. Not to mention Ross’ bloody phone digging into his hip, jutting more with each minute movement, was really ruining the mood for him. There didn’t really seem an appropriate point to bring it up, though. He wondered if he could subtly reach down and move it? His thoughts went elsewhere as his jeans began to get uncomfortably tight, a flush dawning on his cheeks. He shifted his weight slightly and- Oh. That wasn’t a phone he felt. He couldn’t help grin slightly as he realised the effect he was having on Ross, shifting his pelvis so they were pressed flush against each other.

The movement elicited a stifled groan from Ross, and the simple noise seemed to set Smith into motion. He cupped his hands around Ross’ neck and chin, tilting his head up as his lips were attacked eagerly, delivering gentle nips that sent shivers down his body. Their bodies were fitted neatly against each other, every heartbeat resonated between the two of them, their heavy breaths synchronised in perfect harmony. Smith worked his entire body into the kiss, his heels hooked together, his legs bracketing Ross’ as his hips unconsciously worked in small circles.

Ross’ eyes fluttered shut as he ran his hands along the gentle slope of Alex’s back, running down and sneaking underneath his shirt. He traced his hands along the broad shoulders, his light touches turning into running his nails along the inclines as he continued lavishing attention on Ross’ body.

Eventually tired of having to move his arms awkwardly to get under Smith’s clothes, Ross let out a frustrated growl into Alex’s mouth and tugged impatiently at his shirt, kicking the heels of his shoes off at the same time, feeling all too confined wearing all these clothes. Smith nipped sharply at Ross’ bottom lip, as if telling the dark haired man to be patient, and broke the kiss for an instant, tugging his shirt off in one swift motion and pulling at Ross’ in another. When the offending items of clothing were flung safely across the room, they returned to their previous position, the friction and heat between their bodies less muted as it was before. It felt raw, intense. They let out light gasps against each other’s skin as they tried to work their legs out of their respective jeans, ‘accidental’ brushes against the other’s dick occurring on both ends.

As Ross finally managed to kick off his jeans from his prone position, Smith worked his thumbs into the waistband of Ross’ boxers, teasingly close to his erection. “You ready?” He breathed out, voice deep and gravelly from his heavy breathing. Ross didn’t need to look down to know he was the only one wearing clothes right now. He nodded his head, a groan of relief escaping him as his cock was exposed to the heated air between their bodies. What he didn’t expect was for his dick to immediately be engulfed in the wet heat of Alex’s mouth, a string of curses leaving his lips as he was so close-

Ding dong! The doorbell rang, at the most inconvenient of times, of course. “Fuck sakes.” Ross moaned under his breath. “I’LL BE JUST A MINUTE” He shouted, hoping that whoever was at the door was about to tell him something important. Smith’s lips popped off Ross’ dick, as Ross ran and grabbed his dressing gown, desperately trying to hide his erection. He pinched underneath his arm because he'd read somewhere that got rid of an erection quickly. He tied a neat bow at the front and ran to the sink and splashed some water on his head. He sprinted to the door and flung it open. Oh. It was fucking Norris. The old lady from opposite his flat was probably here to moan again or talk to him about the bible. He really didn’t need the old bitch ruining his night. Ross tried his best to look pleased to see her. “Sorry, you’ve just caught me er..getting out the shower, what do you want?” Before Norris had a chance to say anything, her jaw dropped and she was staring past Ross straight at Alex, who had snuck past Ross, exposing his full nudity to poor Norris outside the door. Smith walked past the front door and gave a little nod and a wink to Norris. He pointed to Ross, and then pointed to himself and made some **very** rude hand gestures in front of his mouth and gave Norris a thumbs up as he went to lie on the sofa.

As he lay down, he noticed something poking out from underneath the sofa. Smith bent down and extracted them from the dusty floor. Oh my, Ross. I’d never imagine you being so..dirty. Alex opened up one of the pages of the magazine and tried to hold in a laugh, practically swallowing his whole hand to shut himself up. These magazines were brilliant, he might have to see if he can sneak them out for himself. He could make out what Ross was saying to Norris, they were talking about Ross’ smoke alarm going off. Wait. What was that. Smith jumped up, still clutching the magazine and stood next to Ross at the door, not caring if Norris saw little Smith. She could smile all she wanted, Smith was loving the attention. Ross on the other hand, felt a little bit awkward, but all the same he put his arm around Smith’s waist. Poor Norris was having the time of her life, she’d never seen this much nudity since 40BC.

“You can touch it if you want” Smith said through a beaming smile, and gestured for Norris to call him. Norris didn’t know where to look. She was pretty much in direct eyeline with little Smith. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but all the same she exchanged glances with the giant and his little friend. “I think you better go and get dressed, the fire brigade is on it’s way, they’ll be here soon.”

“Nice joke, but I’m busy reading this at the moment, and he shoved the porn magazine into the poor womans face. “Smith! What are you doing!” gasped Ross, in shock horror that he had found them.

“Well I had to entertain myself while you were gone.” He said, raising his eyebrows. “The real question we should be asking here is why you had them in the first place!” his body and everything hanging loose started shaking as he laughed uncontrollably. “Don’t worry mate, I can take a few of these off your hands if you want me to.” The pair had lost themselves in a conversation, forgetting about Norris, who was becoming rather impatient.

“Excuse me. As I’ve said before and I won’t say it again, the fire brigade are on their way..” Norris turned and slammed the door in front of the pair, but not before she got another look at little Smith of course. “She totally couldn’t stop staring at my dick.” Smith admitted to Ross.

Ross laughed and replied “I think it’s hard not to stare at it, considering you were stood butt-naked in front of the poor old lady! I wonder what the fire brigade will think huh?” “Dude, why does everything to do with fire cockblock us?” Smith questioned, laughing at the same time. He walked over to the bed and grabbed his t-shirt and put it back over his head.

“Uh Alex.. shouldn’t you be covering up the lower half?” Ross asked, as he pulled on a pair of boxers nearby, not caring if they were his or not. “Well.. the fire brigade aren’t here yet, are they?” Smith replied, pulling him into a deep kiss. Ross couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Ross parted his lips, allowing the handsome man to enter deeper into his mouth; their tongues swirled round each other. Ross gently bit Smith’s lip, turning him on even more. Smith started to lean into the kiss further, placing his hands on either side of Ross’ face. Ross let out a small moan as Smith caressed his face whilst passionately kissing him. This is all Ross had ever wanted. Smith started pulling away from his mouth, and went back to kissing his neck, leaving a trail of love-bites behind him. Ross couldn’t stop running his hands through Smith’s hair.. it was just so..floofy..there was no other way to describe it. Smith was treading on dangerous grounds, he was lowering his kisses, and things were getting pretty intense down below. Ross starting sweating nervously, he didn’t want the fire brigade turning up whilst they were having sex forgodsakes.

“Smith you gotta go put some pants on or at least go and make yourself look decent enough for guests.” Ross commanded, worried about how little time they had left. He could see Smith marvelling at him, an idea was sparking in his brain.

“Well, why don’t I go and wait in bed for you Ross hun, and then you can come and join me after speaking to the fireman and tell him that there is no fire here. The only thing that’s hot here is you, and I refuse to kiss you ever again if you don’t tell him that.” He chuckled, Smith loved using pick-up lines, there was just something about them that was so… corny. And with that, he leant over and gave Ross one last soft kiss as he ran off into Ross’ bed and waited eagerly for him. To keep himself entertained, he studied the magazine he still held carefully, and was still considering how he could sneak some out. Ross let out another sigh, and decided he would just answer the door in his dressing gown and boxers. What the fuck was Norris thinking? And Smith was right, she definitely couldn’t stop staring at Smith’s dick, but then again, neither could he.

Just as Smith had got comfortable, there was a loud knock at the door, leaving Ross to explain about the current situation. He gave a small smile to the fireman, hoping he wouldn’t be in any trouble. “I’m sorry for wasting your time, but our smoke alarm only went off because I burnt some pancakes this morning, the lady opposite me gets a bit worried, you see. The only thing that’s hot in here is me.” As soon as he said that, he could hear Smith laughing loudly from the bed and the fireman was having a chuckle too.

“I’ll have to agree with that, we’ll go and have a talk to the lady for you, sir.” The husky voice replied, with a small wink. Why was everyone hitting on him all of a sudden? Where were they 2 years ago when it all went wrong?

Ross closed the door again, trying to save his laugh for Alex but failing miserably. “The fireman totally digs me.” He admitted to Alex, who was looking slightly jealous. “Now. where were we?”

“Oh forgodsakes Ross, forget the chit chat, just get in this fucking bed and let me kiss your stupid fucking mouth already.” Alex joked, as Ross walked over, putting a bit more sway into his hips. “Gosh you’re such a fucking tease mate, you walk slower than my grandma!” Ross gave his signature smile to Smith and dropped his dressing gown to the floor. Smith wiggled his eyebrows with a grin plastered upon his face and motioned for him to come over. Ross walked even slower and then took a running leap onto Smith. “What a way to ruin the moment” he mumbled, as he pulled Ross in closer for a kiss. The two were now face to face, their noses were touching. Somehow this seemed more sensual than it felt this morning. Ross lay on top of Smith, staring at his light blue eyes, as Smith stared back at his sea-green ones. Alex could feel Ross’ warm breath on his face as Ross parted his lips and closed his eyes. The kiss started off gentle, their lips barely even touching until Smith became impatient, wanting Ross more and more every second. Ross’ elegant hands were running through Smith’s hair and moving further downwards until he was caressing his face, and even then, further down until his arms were wrapped around his waist.

Smith started to work his hands down Ross’ back, applying different amounts of pressure. He pushed too hard on Ross’ pressure point, lurching him forward, their members connecting for a fraction of a second. Ross let out a small moan, turning Smith into overdrive. Smith hooked his fingers inside Ross’ boxers, pulling them down slowly, causing Ross to let out another audible moan. Ross rolled over onto his back, wiggling out of his boxers and discarding them over the side of the bed. Smith pulled Ross back into another heavy kiss, exploring each others bodies with their hands. Smith felt his cock be grabbed by Ross, causing him to moan this time and grab the bedsheets as a wave of pleasure washed over him like a tsunami. His body belonged to Ross now. He felt Ross kissing his neck and tracing his jawline with his lips, kissing the love-bites he’d left previously. Alex had never felt so turned on in his life. Even his previous girlfriend was no match against Ross in the bedroom. Ross was thoroughly enjoying himself, after being alone for 2 years, jerkin’ himself off didn’t quite make the cut.

“Come on, Ross, stop being such a tease, please. I’m dying of anticipation here. Help a friend out?” Ross smiled, his mind filling up with devilish thoughts as he slowly started to move his hand up and down along the shaft. “Fuck…” Smith said, under his breath, whilst massaging Ross’ hair. Things became even hotter when Ross stopped kissing his neck and started to kiss his inner thigh, teasing him even more. Ross then took his member into his mouth and he started to suck, causing Alex to gasp with pleasure and curl his toes up into a ball. He curled them so tight, he gave himself a cramp, but he didn’t want to interrupt Ross, so he just sat through the pain happily. Pre-cum was filling Ross’ mouth and as he looked up and saw Smith, he reached his breaking point and ejaculated. Ross swallowed the warm liquid, feeling pleased with himself. Smith looked like he was in pain, so Ross stopped, worried.

“Smith are you ok? Have I hurt you because in all honesty, you look like you’re about to take a gigantic shit.” Smith gave him a little smile, shaking his head.

“I’m fine mate. Just got a cramp in my foot, that’s all.” He gasped, inbetween pants. Smith was tired out at this point, after not sleeping well last night. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, remembering what just happened. Smiths head was resting on Ross’ chest, and he was drawing patterns with his fingers. Their breathing was synchronized, the rising and falling of their chests in time with each other. Ross put his arm around Smith, his hand resting upon his arm. Smith was the first one to break the silence. “Ross..”

“Yeah, what’s up mate?” He spoke, perplexed by Smiths tone of voice.

“Do you think I could stay another night? I like sharing a bed with you.” Ross grinned, Smith’s voice sounded like a childs, so innocent. He was almost fast asleep. Ross began stroking his hair, still amazed at how it could look so great. “Ross..” Smith repeated, “Can we go back to bed?” Ross nodded, although Smith couldn’t see him. Ross pushed Smith off him carefully and turned on his side, facing the window. Smith slotted in behind him, their body’s touching. Alex put his arms around Ross’ waist and pulled him in closer. Ross felt safe, and drifted off into a light sleep.

Smith was ecstatic that Ross would let him stay another night. He decided it would be nice to surprise him. He could play Ross a song on his guitar. Hm, that sounded good, serenading Ross, or even better, he could teach him how to play. He was pretty sure Ross didn’t look the musical type. He put the thought aside for now, and tried to drift off to sleep, dreaming of Ross.

When Ross awoke, he fumbled around for his watch on the cabinet. His black hair was a mess,sticking up all over the place. Through squinted eyes he looked at the time. Holy fuck it was 10 past 8 at night. Ross had really worn them both out as Smith was still fast asleep behind him. He swore he could feel some drool on his back too. Ross needed to get up and make them a proper meal but he felt torn. He hated leaving Smith. Being next to him was like necessity, and he felt like he owed him some company because of the recent events.

Smith stirred a little, squeezing his arms around Ross' waist to make sure he was still there and that he hadn't dreamed any of today. He burrowed his head into the back of Ross' neck and kissed it lightly. Ross was unsure as whether to wake him up properly for some food or leave him be. Ross tried to gently escape from his grip, easing himself out of the bed until he was stood over the great big baby that lay asleep there. "Why are you so damn cute?" He mumbled under his breath, smiling to himself. He decided it would be best to cook Alex something, hopefully the smell of spice and herbs would induce him out of his coma.

Ross grabbed a pair of orange checked pyjama bottoms and stepped into them, almost tripping over in his own clumsiness. He plodded over to the kitchen, scratching the back of his head with one hand, ruffling up his hair more. Opening the cupboard door, he stood on his tip-toes to reach the top shelf to grab the pasta. He jumped in surprise when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist from behind, but it was only Smith. Alex kissed his ear and whispered: “fancy watching a movie in a bit mate?” Ross liked the sound of that, and gave his hand a little squeeze to confirm that it was a good idea. He turned round to kiss Smith who was stood there in a pair of Ross’ pyjama bottoms. “I hope you don’t mind” he said, “I didn’t fancy putting my jeans back on.” Ross shook his head with a little smile and kissed him on the cheek.

“Are you hungry?” he asked with his back to smith, already knowing the answer. He poured out 2 cups of pasta and put them in a saucepan full of warm water.

“Yeah mate, I’ve got a big appetite as you can probably tell by now. Want a hand cooking?” Ross shook his head, not even looking at Smith. “‘ts alright, I want to make you something nice. Why don’t you go and finish reading those magazines you obviously love so much?” He said, whilst laughing. Smith just shook his head and grinned, walking back to the sofa. On his way over, he spotted a guitar leaning up against the wardrobe, seeming long forgotten. Smith’s eyes lightened up with glee at the sight of this, and practically danced over there. He picked it up carefully, running his soft hands along the smooth spruce wood. This was a beautiful, yet seemingly neglected guitar. The strings were untouched, still in tune from when Ross bought it he assumed. The guitar felt brilliant in his hands, and he sat down on the chair by the table. Quietly, he plucked the strings, humming along to a tune his grandfather had taught him when he was younger. The sweet sound emitted to the kitchen. Ross didn’t say anything but was incredibly impressed. He secretly smiled to himself as he started to plate up the pasta with red sauce on top.

Ross brought the food over and he asked Smith if he could grab some knives and forks from the drawer. Smith put the guitar down on the sofa, hoping they could drop watching the movie and instead play the guitar together. Or maybe he could sing Ross to sleep. He hoped so.

“Can you play the guitar mate? Do you feel like playing me a song after dinner? It’d be like a proper date then." He questioned the dark-haired man, as he opened the drawer, turning round and winking at Ross with his fantastic blue eyes as he said the last part of his sentence. Ross shrugged his shoulders, raising one corner of his mouth.

“I’m a little rusty I guess, I’ve only been having lessons for about a month or so. I can play titanic, I can teach you to play if you want?” He offered, hoping Smith would say yes. This offer made Smith laugh, which Ross took in offense, feeling a little hurt. “Is that it! He laughed, I’ve been playing for years, my grandad taught me how. How about I teach you something new, you know, as extra sessions, fully paid for in kisses, of course.” Smith jeered, hoping it would make smile. Ross didn’t smile. He still felt a little hurt, that Smith offered to help him because he was better than him. Ross remained silent, his lips not moving. Smith could see tears pooling in his eyes, as Ross desperately tried not to cry. The pair ate in silence, exchanging glances every now and then, but Ross still didn’t speak. When the meal was finished, Ross got up from the table, leaving his plate, and walked into the bathroom.

Locking the door behind him, Ross collapsed to the floor and scrunched himself up in a ball, curling up next to the toilet as he felt like he was about to throw up. The silent tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, they carried on past his lips and down his neck as he didn’t move his hand to wipe them away. He felt like a hole had just been punched in his stomach, his heart breaking into a million pieces. He could hear Alex’s muffled voice from the other side of the door but that didn’t phase him. He just lay there. Silently. With nothing but raw emotion.

“Ross, please. I’m so sorry. Would you just open the door and let me in? I can’t sleep well tonight knowing I’ve hurt your feelings. Ross, please, **I..I love you.**

As soon as those 3 words were said, Ross vomited into the toilet, his stomach contents meeting his tongue and the toilet bowl. He wasn’t sure if it was those words Alex had said or if it was something he ate or if it was what Alex had said to him earlier. The words fogged up his mind, like a tape recorder on repeat. I love you. I love you. **I. Love. _You_** _._ Each time Ross repeated these words, he could hear the sincerity in Smith’s voice. He really did mean it. Alex really loved him.

Smith bit his nails, unsure what to do. He could hear Ross from the other side of the door and he really didn't soundb in good shape. He was worried he’d lost Ross forever. He sat down, with his back leaning against the bathroom door. “Ross I mean every word I say. I am so sorry for what I said, I just want you to come out so I can hug you. I really do love you Ross. I do.”

Ross flushed the toilet and leaned over the sink. He cupped his hands to make a little cup and drank water from them, getting rid of the foul taste of sick that lingered in his mouth. Even though he was still crying, he unlocked the door, craving the warmth and protection Smith had to offer.

Alex stood up when he heard the door unlock, and opened it slowly, speaking calm and gentle words. “Ross..” He started, before seeing Ross as an emotional wreck, tears streaming down his face. Ross didn’t say anything still, but he just hugged him, not letting go. Smith rubbed his back gently, one hand smoothing his messy hair down.

“I’m sorry.. I’m a fucking mess at the moment. You don’t want me near you at the moment, I’ve just threw up.” Ross sniffled, crying more.

“Hey, don’t say that. Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gone on like that about the guitar playing… it came out totally wrong. If you want me to leave, I understand.”

Ross shook his head, pulling out the hug. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand until Smith pulled of some toilet paper and started drying his eyes for him, stroking his face with the back of his hand.

“Well you did upset me a little at first, but it was when you went on about your grandpa.. I’m sorry.. it’s just… I miss mine so much.”

Smith didn’t know what to say. As Ross looked at the floor, Smith kissed his forehead lightly and whispered “I’m so so sorry to hear about that Ross. I’m sure he cared for you deeply.”

This only set Ross off again, the tears came faster now. Shit I’ve fucking messed this up, Smith thought to himself. “Grandpa was the only one that ever cared about me. My whole family neglected me when I was younger.” Ross whimpered, every word becoming harder to say, getting stuck in his throat. Ross and Smith sat down on the floor together; Ross put his head in Smith’s lap, whilst Alex put his arm around him for comfort. No words were needed to express Alex’s sorrow or Ross’ feelings. The two comforted one another for a while, until Ross said he needed a piss.

Smith left the room and put on one of Ross' shirts. He loved the way Ross smelt so much. Alex picked up the guitar from the sofa and sat down with it resting on his lap. When Ross came out he came and sat next to him wondering why Smith had the guitar.

"I was hoping you'd teach me titanic. I could always learn new songs every now and then" he smiled, handing Ross the guitar. Ross seemed to lighten up a bit at this request and turned his body to face Alex. Ross felt incredibly nervous, his hands were shaking and he could hardly pluck a single string. Alex tried to give him a smile of encouragement, and Ross started to play. Smith could tell he was nervous and a little rusty, but all the same it felt fantastic having someone he loved play to him.

After Ross had finished Smith clapped with a humongous smile on his face. “Why don’t you have a go Smith, I heard you playing earlier whilst I was making dinner, it sounded great.”

“I’ve got a better idea” Smith said, grinning like an idiot. “Why don’t you play the guitar with me?” Ross looked at Smith a little confused as how that was going to work as he did only own one guitar. He only realised how when Smith patted in between his legs. Ross, feeling sheepish, sat in his lap, holding the guitar. Smith felt the warmth from Ross’ chest through his t-shirt and Ross was fully aware of things heating up between them. Smith put his large hands on top of Ross’ lithe ones. He gently guided him to the notes, creating a sweet harmony as the sound danced around them. The pair stayed like this for a while, laughing and giggling to themselves until their stomachs hurt and tears of laughter were rolling down their cheeks once more. At this point they put the guitar down and told each other jokes until the sun started to come up. Ross became tired and lay on Smith’s lap, his head resting on a cushion on Smith’s legs.

“Man, our sleep schedule is so fucked.”

“I can fuck it up even more for you if you’d like.” Smith giggled, as he raised his eyebrows. Ross couldn’t help but smile back devilishly at the handsome man.

“Is that an invitation, because if it is, it’s an offer I can’t refuse.” Ross started to get a little excited, eager to hear what Smith had to say next.

“Not right now, maybe later though if you’re still willing to accept.” Smith said with a giggle. He watched Ross become a little huffy and watched him drift off into a light sleep. He started to sing Yellow by Coldplay softly to him as it was one of the most soothing songs he knew. Ross smiled to himself, feeling so lucky that he had met someone so talented, so handsome and with so much **allure**.

Alex waited until Ross was fast asleep, even poking him didn’t wake him up. He scooped his arms up under Ross’ head and legs and carried him to his bed. Admittedly, Ross was a little heavier than he initially thought, so when he stood up he nearly dropped him. He lay Ross on the bed and pulled the quilt over him, kissing him on the forehead once more as he did so. “You’re so fucking beautiful goddamit Ross.” He whispered to himself as Ross turned over onto his side.

Smith slept on the sofa that night, allowing Ross to have some space for himself because surely he still felt a little bit upset about earlier. Before he drifted off, a horrifying thought had popped into his mind. Even though he had said I love you to Ross, he hadn’t heard him say it back. Was he too fast? He did only just break up with his girlfriend not long ago. Maybe Ross thought that he didn’t mean it and he still loved her. Alex wondered if a part of him did, but he realised that just because he loved her a lot, doesn’t mean she could be the only love. He was 100% sure that Ross was the one for him, sweet and gentle, yet understanding. He was the only person that day to ask if he was alright, let alone give him a present, take him out for a coffee and invite him back to his flat. Alex sighed. He didn’t want to confront Ross about it. Besides, they weren’t even going out were they? He hadn’t asked him, they were just..friends with benefits? Smith wanted it to be so much more though, he wanted their friendship to mean something yet at the same time he didn’t want to ruin what chemistry there already was between them. Why did life have to be so hard and cruel?

When Ross awoke, a wave of panic rushed over him when he couldn’t feel the heat radiating from Smith’s body. Where’s Smith? Why was he in in bed? Why was he alone? Ross sat bolt upright, fearing Smith had left him after he got annoyed with him yesterday. He raced out of bed and put on a black shirt laying on the floor nearby. As he walked past the dining table, he spotted a note:

_Ross,_

_I’ve left you in the house on your own because I needed some fresh air. A lot has been going through my mind recently after my breakup. I know you’re not going to like what I’m about to say, but hear me out._

_Thank you, for helping me out on the day of my breakup, you gave me hope when there was none. I don’t regret a single night we’ve spent together, and I wanted you to know that I love you. I’ve gone to go and sort things out between me and my ex, as I can’t just leave things untied like that. I’m going to tell her she can’t come back to me because I’ve found the person I love truly, and it’s not her. (Ross you’re a prick if you don’t realise I’m talking about you.)_

_If there’s one thing I realised whilst spending my time with you, is that love isn’t measured in days, or months or how long you’ve been together. It’s measured by the chemistry you have between you, the respect you get and the bond you share. Although we have only spent a few nights together, I’ve never loved anyone as much as I could possibly love you._

_Call me when you see this, I didn’t want to wake you up to tell you, oh, and by the way, you look adorable when you sleep ;)_

_Smith_

_X_

Ross realised that Smith was correct. Love isn’t measured in days, it’s measured by the chemistry you share. _That’s some Einstein quote right there_ , Ross thought. He could kind of understand why Smith would go, but surely he should’ve confirmed with him first? He grabbed his mobile from the kitchen worktop and dialled for Smith, wondering what he had to say. He put the phone to his ear, waiting for it to connect. It went straight to voicemail. Ross panicked, thinking this whole letter thing was some sort of joke, and that Smith had actually left him for his ex. Ross tried again, his heart beat quickening. He finally managed to get through after the 3rd dial:

 **Smith:** Hey sleepyhead!

 **Ross:** Hey mate, what time did you leave?

 **Smith:** I left about 8am this morning, my ex lives about an hour away.

 **Ross:** But how are you getting there without a car?

 **Smith:** There’s a train leading to the station that’s about a 5 minute walk from hers.

 **Ross:** You should’ve at least confirmed with me before you went

 **Smith:** Yeah, I’m sorry about that mate. You’re probably right

 **Ross:** Ok, I’m gonna leave you to get your talking done, but before you go can I just say that thing you wrote in your letter, about love not being a measurement of how many days, that’s inspirational quote shit there

 **Smith:** Oi! I can hear you laughing mate, I was pouring my heart out!

 **Ross:** You say that but you’re laughing too! I’ll let you get on with your day though mate, bye Smith, I love you. The three words spilled out of his mouth before he even realised.

 **Smith:** Wait. What did you say?

 **Ross:** I.. I believe I said I love you?

 **Smith:** You..really mean that?

 **Ross:** Yeah.. I do. I don’t just love you Smith, I adore you.

Smith was jumping up and down with glee, not caring what other people in the street thought of him. His best friend fucking loved him. He adored him. He actually felt like crying, only last night he was thinking Ross had never told him that back. He finally realised what love felt like. He didn’t love his ex. He just wanted the company. This was love, he was sure of it.

Ross: Err Smith.. you still there mate?

 **Smith:** Oh, yeah. sorry mate. Could you just repeat the last part of the sentence again please?

 **Ross:** What? I love you? Or that I adore you?

 **Smith:** Thanks mate, I’ll see you in a few hours

Smith hung up first, grinning as he walked down the road. YESS! When Smith got back, he let himself in through the door. Ross was waiting for him. Smith didn’t even say anything, he just ran straight into his arms and kissed him like he wasn’t going to be there anymore. They carried on kissing, until Ross practically couldn’t breathe.

“Ross?” Smithed said nervously, “Ross, do you want to, you know, date me?” Ross smiled sheepishly, nodded at Smith and gave him a hug.

**“I love you, Ross.”**

**“I love you too, Smith.”**


End file.
